Omar
Omar is a character who appears in the Sofia the First episode "Pin the Blame on the Genie" where he is the antagonist. Actually a genie, he disguises himself as a sorcerer and blames Kazeem for the trouble he causes himself, to achieve to get King Habib to order the disbandment of the Genie Patrol. History Omar first appears in "Pin the Blame on the Genie" as King Habib introduces him to King Roland and Sofia who is visiting Tangu for a trade agreement. He voices his dislike for genies because of their supposed silliness as Kazeem who is chasing a genie wreaking havoc crashes into him and knocks him over into a tent. Kazeem stops the trouble making genie but still Omar stays true to his point of Kazeem being up to no good, calling him a menace. Sofia tries to defend her friend but Omar further denounces him. As Sergeant Fizz tells him "If he's a menace, so am I,"Omar suspiciously eyes him, deciding to use this statement later on. The "Wizard" follows the kings to the market place. As a caravan blocks the way and the King of Tangu wishes for them to move away, Omar makes the wish come true by giving the camels wings but after hiding himself blames Kazeem for the chaos which resulted in King Habib's robes getting dirty. He dismisses Sofia's attempts to defend Kazeem. Omar then recommends to have Kazeem suspended from Genie Patrol but the king harshly denies it at first, but as Kazeem laughs loudly as the king sneezes from the powder covering his clothes, Omar tries to convince his king once more, but fails again as the king is ready to give Kazeem a second chance. After King Habib has changed, Omar next appears as his king wishes to sample all fruits of Tangu which results in the fruits flying over his head and falling on his head. Omar once again blames Kazeem for the incident as he reveals the little genie hiding nearby. He even goes further and insists on banishing Kazeem to his lamp reminding the king of his wardrobe. Habib orders a trial. On the trial Omar shows evidence why it has to be Kazeem, for example the fact that it was a genie and Kazeem was supposedly the only genie around. To do that he uses Fizz against Kazeem as he is his first witness. He cunningly uses Fizz' clues to get him to finally say that there is no evidence pointing at someone else. As Sofia fails to defend Kazeem, he reaches his goal of disbanding Genie Patrol using Sergeant Fizz's quote from earlier. Later, after the trail, as Sofia and Fizz are investigating the site where the fruit fell on King Habib, they spot Omar as he is undoing the mess that Kazeem supposedly caused. Sofia notices that Omar did cause the mess as according to the Genie Rules only a genie who granted a wish can undo it. The pair decides to follow him to his caravan where he takes his cloak off and shows his genie tail. Unfortunately he spots Sergeant Fizz and captures him inside a lamp. He also reveals his motivation as he thought as a genie he never could get the job of a Royal Wizard. Sofia frees Kazeem and chases Omar through the town until he is stuck and has nowhere to go. The princess gets him to reveal his plans just as King Habib and King Roland arrive. King Habib orders him to go in his lamp for a very long time. The genie tries to escape, but is captured by Kazeem and imprisoned inside his lamp. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Genies